the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
World War III 2017 (Outcome: Mutually Assured Destruction )
September 2017 Outcome: Mutually Assured Destruction Timeline of Events September 1st 2017: North Korea launches missiles towards the US's pacific island territory of Guam, an act they had threatened to carry out weeks earlier. What they had not informed the world was that the missiles contained Nuclear Warheads and were targeted to hit the islands head on, rather than the sea 17 miles away like had previously been said. 160,000 are killed and the United States Airbase on the island is completely destroyed. The USA makes a retaliatory strike against Pyongyang, killing 2 million people and injuring 4 million more, including some in South Korea who suffer from fallout sickness. September 2nd: In a secret meeting, Russia, China and North Korea ally themselves under the newly founded Warsaw Pacts 2.0. The UK states it does not desire to become involved in the conflict, but will do so if provoked. North and South Korean forces build up near the border. Japan, the United States, Russia and China send warships to the Korean Peninsula. Having been evacuated to a bunker near the Chinese border, Kim Jon Un orders strikes on Tokyo and Seoul. September 3rd: At 2:35 am Korean time, 4 MRBM, which had been kept secret from other governments around the world, are launched from an underground base near the Chinese border, 2 headed for Tokyo and 2 for Seoul. One of each is successfully intercepted, but the other 2 hit their targets. 8 million are killed and and an additional 2 million are injured. The United States declares war on North Korea and vice versa. September 4th: Russia and China reveal the existence of the Warsaw Pacts 2.0, this auto-declares war on the United States. The United States does vice versa and calls on NATO to join them. NATO, though hesitant, reluctantly agrees. Canada and Mexico feel obliged to join at this point and do so. Heavy fighting between warships begin in the Korean Peninsular. North Korean forces invade South Korea and engage in heavy combat in the Seoul area. September 5th- The United States launches 100 ICBMs, 50 aimed for Russia, 45 for China and 5 for North Korea. At the same time, Russia launches 50 of their own towards the United States, and 40 MRBM's towards Europe, 5 ICBM's towards Canada, and 5 ICBMs towards Mexico. China also launches 30 of their ICBM's towards the United States. The cities of London, Paris, Madrid, Manchester, Dublin, Belfast, Cork, Glasgow, Edinburgh, Barcelona, Kiev, Warsaw, Berlin, Frankfurt, Belgrade, Lisbon, Porto, Nice, Rome, Turin, Amsterdam and Rotterdam, are all destroyed in Europe. In Russia, the cities of Moscow, St. Petersburg, Leningrad, and many of the more rural Cities are destroyed. The Kaliningrad region is also destroyed. In China, Beijing, Shanghai, Hong Kong, Taipei, several other rural cities and bases are destroyed. In the United States, the cities of New York, Boston, Philadelphia, Washington D.C, Austin, Houston, Dallas, Miami, Orlando, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Las Vegas, Cupertino and Honolulu are destroyed, in addition to many nuclear bases. In Canada, Toronto, Vancouver, and Quebec City are destroyed. In Mexico, Mexico City and several bases are destroyed. Tibet and Taiwan both declare their independence, and so does the Russian controlled region in Ukraine. The nuclear exchange kills 1.2 billion people in total and injures 2 billion more. September 6th- Fighting of all types is taking place in all of the major combatant areas. Many soldiers start to die from radiation sickness, even those fighting in the Atlantic and Pacific oceans. Civil war breaks out in Taiwan, Tibet and Ukraine. September 7th- Most survivors of the nuclear exchange have fled to the Southern Hemisphere. All major countries from that region are accepting refugees, such as S. Africa, Brazil, Argentina, Australia and New Zealand. September 8th- 95 percent of all civilian and military populations of the major combatant regions are dead. The few still alive agree a peace treaty. Aftermath- 2 billion in total are killed as a result of the conflict and a further 1 billion die over the next few months due to fallout sickness. The world population is left at around 4.2 billion, all now living in the southern hemisphere. Australia, Brazil, New Zealand and Argentina become the new superpowers. − − − − − − Category:Warfare Category:Scenario Category:Wars Category:World War III Category:Nuclear warfare Category:Geopolitical Category:Decline Category:Scenario: Nuclear War! Category:Geopolitics 2017